The Worst Summer Vaca EVER
by mysterywriter125
Summary: Austin is the bad-boy at Marino High, and he's not exactly fond of EVERYONE... especially one person: Ally Dawson. Ally hates him just as much, and they both can't wait to not see each other for the summer. Until they somehow end up in the same place, for pretty much the same reasons. Will an unexpected romance bloom? Will it really be "the worst summer vaca" EVER? Read to see...
1. Unexpected Meetings

"Mom! Do I REALLY have to go?" Ally whined, attempting to put on her best puppy-dog eyes. "Yes, Ally, you are required to attend this camp in order to set yourself straight. Out of all people, you should know that violence is never the answer. To ANYTHING, young lady. Now get your bags, and meet me down by the car in five," said her mother coldly. She turned around and briskly walked away, leaving Ally in pure disbelief. Ally flopped down on her pink, floral bedspread. _How did I get myself into this mess? _she asked herself, trying to formulate different plans to escape the death trap called Melody Music Camp in Minnesota. Ally dragged herself off her bed, and finished packing her bags. She said goodbye to her room, all the other rooms, and finally the entire house. _I hope I'll survive this camp, because I might be dead before I reach it. _She walked as slow as she could to her mom's minivan, before her mom hustled her into the car.

Austin's POV

"Dad! This isn't fair!" I yelled, cringing as I heard my dad, Mike Moon, run up the staircase, each booming step making my heart beat faster. "AUSTIN MONICA MOON! You're going and that's final! You know, this wasn't exactly my choice! You made the choice by hitting someone, and that's not my fault! Finish packing up your stuff, and meet me in the car," said Mike as he stomped back down the steps, leaving Austin in pure rage. Austin plopped down on his bed, and threw the nearest pillow off of it, which happened to be Dougie the Dolphin, a stuffed Dolphin that he got from his mom for his 16th birthday. Austin is the same age as Ally, 17 years old. _Just my luck, _he thought. _Maybe I should just get lost, like dad's always telling me. Yeah, I should run away, as soon as possible. _Then, he heard a booming voice yell, "AUSTIN! HURRY UP, OR I'M COMIN' IN FOR YA!" Austin immediately jumped off the bed, stuffed the last pair of shoes and three T-shirts into a suitcase, and dragged himself down the stairs to his dad's Miata.

Ally's POV

As we pulled up to the Melody Music Camp, my first thought was: _What the heck? This place looks WEIRD...but I MIGHT be able ot survive it. _The camp was filled with kids that looked like they were about my age, some a little bit younger, others looking a whole lot older, like in their 20's or 30's. Some were skipping around in circles, laughing and singing a song in a whole other language that sounded like a combination of French and something I don't know. I saw everyone pretty much doing what they wanted to do, with no counselors really caring about any of it. A lot of the counselors sat in beach chairs, either tanning, reading a magazine, or applying sun block.

There was one female counselor who was watching me like a hawk. 'her face even resembled a hawk's; she had a sharp nose, very thin, plum-colored lips, and piercing green eyes, with a relatively pale complexion to top it all off.. As my mom drove through the gates, my eyes still remained on the creepy woman who would not take her eyes off of me. "Well, Ally, you better like this place, 'cause this is where you'll be for the ENTIRE summer. No ifs, ands, or buts. If you need anything, just call me. Here's a decoy phone, just in case they "need" to take your real one." _Did my mom just hand me a decoy phone? Without any persuasion needed? Weird, _I thought. After about two more minutes of driving, we pulled up to the Main Building, where the front desk stood tall and proud. My mom kicked me out, yelled that she loved me, and sped off without any second thoughts. _Great, now I'm REALLY stuck here. _Then, my heart nearly stopped when I heard, "Freak! What are YOU doing here?!" I turned around and saw none other than...Austin Frickin' Moon.

Austin's POV

As my dad pulled up to the Main Building, he threw my bags out of the car, shoved me out, and drove off without saying goodbye. I gathered all my things quickly, and then ran up the stairs to the front desk. I saw someone I thought I wouldn't have to see for a whole three months: Ally Dawson. "Freak, what are YOU doing here?!" I asked worriedly. I stared at her two duffel bags, waiting for a response. "Actually, the question is, what are YOU doing here, Blondie?" she asked, putting her hands on her hips, attempting to sass me back.

"I asked you first, Dawson," I stated, putting my hands on my hips, imitating her. She immediately crossed her arms, hoping to make sure that I wouldn't imitate her any further, but boy was she wrong. I crossed my arms like she had. She sighed, and said " I'm here for "behavioral problems". How about you?" she asked, smirking because she knew I had a "good" reason to explain the highly unlikely coincidence. "Well, um, er...I really don't wanna talk about it," I said, rubbing the back of my neck, a nervous habit. "I just know that I won't enjoy this camp...because you're here."

A look of hurt flashed in her eyes for a couple seconds, and was quickly replaced with another one of her smirks that I don't see very often. "Awwww, that's so sweet. I won't enjoy it either. Not only for the fact that you're here, but simply because it was against my will." Me too! It's like she can read minds...I gaped at her comment. What's that supposed to mean? She turned back and smirked at me. _I _glared at _her _this time. "Feisty...hard to get...Ally Dawson's gonna be a real challenge," I said to her, waiting for one of her signature responses. "You know you're not that hot, right? And you're WAYYYY too cocky for me. You're Austin. I'm Ally. You're pancakes, and I'm pickles. We're not the same, and we never will be. Oh well," she said sarcastically.  
"First of all, I am NOT too cocky. And in fact, I am INCREDIBLY good looking, and I know THAT because EVERY GIRL AT SCHOOL SAYS SO!" I said, a little upset she didn't find me attractive. Ok, I was REALLY upset.

"Hmmmm...then why do you care so much about my opinion, Blondie?" she asked, stopping my train of thought. _Shoot, _I thought, _she's got me cornered. Every time!_ "Should I not care about what everyone else thinks of me? I mean, come on, I'm in high school. Reputation is EVERYTHING," I said matter-of-factly.

"You might want to think about what you just said, because newsflash, Blondie, reputations are downright stupid. You should be yourself, but I guess that won't happen, considering you're...well, Austin Moon," she said, slamming me.

"Pfffff, whatever, Freak, just stay out of my way, and nobody gets hurt, go it?" I asked, trying to dismiss talking about reputations. Because, the thing is, I have my reasons for being such a jerk. But I can't tell them to Ally. Not in a million years. She'd just remind everyone how much of a loser I used to be, plus, I don't like her, and I think I never will. I grabbed my bags and walked right past her, not saying another word.

Jeez, she sure can pry with someone's past. A lot.


	2. Strange Events

**I am so sorry about not updating for two or more days! I have had a load of schoolwork crap, and it's been busy. If I could get just 15 reviews, it would really make my day! Enjoy!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally. If I did, most of the script here would be happening on TV. Oh well.

Ally's POV

He sure knows how to get on a girl's nerves, I thought. I looked at the watch on my right wrist. It's 10:05, I thought, I might as well write in my songbook. I opened my songbook to a clean page and wrote.  
**  
Dear Songbook,  
I really don't know what to say, knowing that he-who-shall-not-be-named has the slightest chance of sharing a room with me. Who knows what he'll do? He could boobytrap my bed for all I know! Argh, I need to calm down. I could just be lucky enough to get someone else...hopefully. I don't even want to be here right now. I came here against my will, and my dad wasn't even there to help me. You know, it's been hard since he left. Especially on my mom. I see it in her eyes every time I mention him, even though I never knew him. He died a couple weeks after I was born from a massive heart attack. He probably would have done everything in his power to help me stay home this summer. But nope...he's gone. And I'm scared my mom might go soon, too. All I have left is old pictures and memories that aren't my own. I would do anything to make him happy. Even if it meant to, god forbid, marry Austin Moon. I'm probably gonna dream about it now...darn it. Well, songbook, it's 10:30 now, I better get down to my counselor for my cabin assignment. I'll write more in you later.**

Ally Dawson

"Oh, come on now, I don't think I'm THAT bad," said an all-too-familiar voice behind me. I turned to my right and saw Austin, and jumped because of how close he was.

"Gaaaaahhhh! You scared me," I said, "and for your own info, you really ARE that bad."

"Yes, I am bad. A bad boy!" he said, laughing at his "incredibly witty" joke. Boys. "Did you really call marrying ME, Austin Moon, a nightmare? That's funny," he said, chuckling to himself.

"What are you doing here, Moon? Did you follow me? Are you some kind of...um, stalker?" I asked, joking a tiny bit. I really did think he followed me, though. It was kinda creepy...but cute...ugh! Ally, what are you saying? He's Austin Moon! Your arch enemy! YOU DON'T LIKE HIM, ALLY! I thought. He didn't answer me at first, because he had drifted off into space. Also known as lovesick-looking daydreaming. And it wasn't directed toward me, (ewww,gross...) but at a girl that had long, straight strawberry blonde hair, cerulean eyes, and a flawless hourglass figure. Suddenly, she caught him, and Austin looked away shyly.

"I didn't think that THE Austin Moon got shy!" I said, poking him in the chest.

"Huh? Me, SHY? That's ridiculous," he said nervously. "Mind your own business...um...um... FREAK!" he yelled, running back on the path. Oh yeah. He likes her. I decided to take a little nap by the giant oak tree that I had decided to call a regular hangout place. You know, that place where you go to escape from yourself and others, just for a little while.

After a four hour nap, I checked my watch. 2:30, I thought. I better get going. I grabbed up my stuff and walked on the path that Austin went on. As I reached the end, I was surprised to see Austin standing at a table, wide-eyed and staring at something in his hand. I quickly ducked behind a bush as he turned in my direction. "Ma'am, this can't be right," he said to a ginger headed lady who looked a little too perky. I decided to wait a while before I went to see her. As I approached her, she didn't even look at me, because she seemed busy with the Vogue magazine that she wasn't really reading. As I walked up to her table, I realized there was an envelope right on the edge. It had my name on the front in cursive. "Is...is that for me?" I asked nervously. She nodded her head yes, without taking her eyes off the magazine. I shakily grabbed the envelope and tore it open quickly. My eyes felt like they were going to burst out of my head. Suddenly, the world started to spin around me. I'm sharing a cabin...with AUSTIN!

Later that night...

"Trish, I don't know what to do," I kinda yelled, because of how many people were in the Mess Hall talking at once. "I just don't see how it happened. First, he had to come here too. Now, we're cabinmates. I have to spend the whole summer in a frickin' cabin with Austin Freakin' Moon!" I exclaimed, becoming more frustrated by the second. She suddenly wrapped me in a sympathy-filled embrace. " I am so sorry! I still don't see why they didn't put you with me. I'm your best friend, for gondola's sake!" she said, patting my back and gently rocking me. Suddenly, someone snickered in front of us.

"Back off, Moon, she isn't happy with the whole cabin situation EITHER, you know," said Trish in my defense. She gave him the get-away-before-i-kill-you look. He still didn't move from his spot. "I just don't get how this could happen. Ally and I HATE each other, yet they still put us in the same cabin! It's like putting a cat and a dog in the same cage, without leashes! They're insane!" he said, grabbing onto his hair in frustration. Suddenly, someone came up to Austin and put their hand on his shoulder. "Listen, kiddo, I know this hurts, but trust me, it's for the best. You and Ally seem to have this connection...like you might grow on each other. Who knows? You might even be besties by the end of the-oops, would you look at the time, I have to go to my...um, meeting. Bye!" he said, glancing at his imaginary watch, and then running off before we personally decapitated him. If looks could kill, the mysterious man would have been dug a fresh grave, because Austin's glare was unbelievably dangerous.

Then, the same man came up onto the oakwood stage and struggled with the microphone holder on the stage, finally getting it off and nervously holding up to his mouth. "Hello, campers! Since today is just the arrival day, and it has started raining cats and dogs, we are advising you all to return to your cabins. You can ask any of us in the cerulean shirts for directions. We hope you enjoy the camp!" he finished quickly, placing the microphone back in the stand more confidently now. He tripped on the stairs, recollected himself, and then walked away briskly. We all stared at the stage for a moment. Then, Austin's eyes met with mine, and he glared. I whimpered, a little scared of him now. "Stop it, Moon! Can't you just go one second without scaring the life out of Ally?" Trish asked expectantly. I love how she could be so protective of me sometimes.

"I don't know why she's so scared, because she's just as guilty. She's not the little angel everybody thinks she is! She doesn't scare me, but we're still enemies," he said matter-of-factly.

"Look, Austin and Ally, I am sick and tired of you two fighting. If you guys can go for an ENTIRE week without fighting, I will stop bugging you about it. That means no physical, emotional, or verbal abuse, got it?" she asked them, glaring at Austin specifically. He slowly nodded yes, and I smiled. A whole week without Austin bugging me about anything? This is going to be the best summer vacation EVER! If he can handle it...

**Austin's POV**

This summer's going to be living hell, I thought. I huffed and walked away from Table 2A slowly. What am I supposed to do? Go to class, come back to my cabin, and sleep all summer? This is going to be the most boring summer of my life. I ran back to my cabin, Cabin A. I think it's weird how they put specifically Ally and I in the same cabin. Just the two of us. Together. There has to have been some outside help from someone else, just to get us two paired up. I scanned my hand on the security door scanner, and walked inside.

This was WAY above the standards of a cabin. It had a king size bed, with a red, thick, and lacy comforter, sheets, and pillow set. I felt the pillows; they were fluffy and soft, better than I imagined them. I opened the oakwood nightstand on the left side of it. It was empty, except for a TV manual and a remote with extra sets of batteries. I nodded and chuckled in satisfaction, and then closed the drawer. "This is way better than any regular camp," I said to absolutely no one.

I decided to explore the bathroom. The area around the sink was completely clean and bare, except for a bar of soap, and two or three bottles of shampoo and conditioner each.I opened the cabinet right above the sink, and saw some complimentary mouthwash and floss. I opened the first draw to the left of the sink, and saw something I wouldn't expect to see: condoms. I jumped back in alarm. "Wh-what are th-these doing h-here?" I asked myself. I was REALLy freaked out by the condoms. Did they really expect me and Ally to...um, do it? OH MY GOD! I pushed past the never-ending pile of condoms, until I found a small sticky note on the bottom of drawer. It read:

Hey!

So, you've noticed the protection...I put it there, you know, in case you two hook up. Because I know it's totally gonna happen. Your guys' relationship is so predictable. That's why I decided to take matters into my own hands. I got some counselors in on the plan, and they had too keep reminding you guys of how great you would be together. Because you to are SO OBLIVIOUS to the future chemistry! Have fun :-)

-Trish de la Rosa

Why would Trish do this to me? Does she WANT me to kill myself? I am so gonna get her back for this. Bigtime. I'll play along for a little while, and then strike like a cobra.

"Hey! What the heck is in that drawer?!" asked a familiar voice behind me. I didn't even have to look to know it was Ally...Ally Dawson. I turned to look at her, and I jumped at how close our faces were. I immediately backed away at least an arm's length. "One word: Trish. Do you want to read the note, or should we go pummel her NOW?" I asked, really getting annoyed now. She looked at me curiously. "Why, exactly, would you want to pummel Trish specifically? Wait...grrr, Trish!" she yelled, just as angry as I was. "I cannot believe her! Does she really think that you and I, pancakes and pickles, will really be an item? That is the exact definition of impossible," she said, calming down a bit. "Austin, do you know what time it is?" she asked, suddenly looking really tired. "Um, well...no." I walked out to go see the sleek, black digital clock on the nightstand.

"Wow! It's 10:40. It's no wonder I'm so tired..." I drifted off, now realizing how heavy my eyelids felt. "I'm changing first!" she yelled, running towards the bathroom. Yet, I was faster than she was. I picked her up by the waist, and slung her over my shoulder. "Put. Me. Down!" she yelled, pounding on my back and trying to wriggle from my grasp. She was still pretty weak compared to me and my incredible strength. I threw her back on the bed, and then hovered over her. "Then you're gonna have to stop me," I said huskily. I quickly hopped off the bed and ran into the bathroom myself. Ha! Take that, Ally Dawson. I changed into some of my sweatpants from school, and took off my shirt. I hate sleeping with my shirt on. It's uncomfortable.

**Ally's POV**

After debating with myself for a couple of minutes, I decided that I would just lay down and rest until he was finished. I heard the door creak open, and I shot up from the pillow that I was laying on. I felt my eyes nearly popping out of my head, but not because Austin had come out of the bathroom, but because he came out...shirtless. "Like what you see?" he said cockily. "Haha, very funny...no," I lied, trying to cover up what I really thought. "Surrreeeee," he said, not falling for the act. "Whatever. It's my turn to change," I said. "Could you, um, turn around while I grab some, er, clothes?" I asked as politely as possible.I mean, he didn't like me, and I didn't like him, but we were stuck together for the rest of the summer. And no one had any choices, so...yeah. That's the situation in a nutshell. "Fine. See you in a couple minutes. Take as long as you want. The whole night would be great," he said, smirking. I walked over to him and slapped him across the face. "Nice try. This is my cabin too, you dummy." Take that, Austin Moon.  
I quickly changed into my dark purple tank top, and school sweatpants. I love wearing these sweatpants; not only because they're from school, but because they're the comfiest I brought with me. When I walked out, Austin was out like a light. I snapped my fingers, and the lights immediately went off afterwards. I climbed into the king-size comforters slowly, not wanting to wake Austin up. I layed down on the farthest part of the bed. I was just about to drift off to sleep, when I felt two strong arms wrap around my waist. I gasped in surprise when Austin lightly kissed my head. "Goodnight, Cassidy," he said in his sleep. I chuckled to myself; he SO had a crush on Cassidy. He has such a hard time admitting his feelings. I wonder why...


	3. New Songs and Ultimatums

**_OK! Hi! I am SOOOO incredibly sorry. School has REALLY been holding me up lately from posting another chapter for my wonderful readers! 15-20 REVIEWS PLEASE! THNX AND ENJOY._******

Ally's POV  
  
I woke up from a great night's sleep, which was odd, considering I'm supposed to be having the worst summer of my life with...AUSTIN! I almost joted up from the bed as I remembered who I was with, except there was one problem: I seemed be stuck to the bed by my some type of restraint. As soon as I realized his arms were still cradling my waist, I almost screamed, but I regained my composure before I let myself. I tried my hardest not to laugh when I saw that Austin had woken up with the boy's typical "morning glory", also known as the bulge that had formed in his pants. I tried to wiggle out of his arms, but he, apparently, was already awake. "Ten more minutes...please?" he asked, looking at me with his signature puppy-dog eyes. He gripped my hips tighter so I couldn't get away. I kept trying to wiggle away for awhile, until I finally gave in. "Fine," I said, seeing that I didn't have any other options. I layed back down with him for about ten more minutes. I really wanted to shake him awake, just for keeping me here for ten more lousy minutes...by force. But I couldn't. I just stared at his angelic face while he slept. The way his hair flopped just the right way, those kind eyes, and he smells like a fresh summer breeze.

I looked under the covers, and, once again, observed his perfectly sculpted, defined and toned chest and abs. I ran my fingers over them, tracing the outlines of all of it. When I had reached his chest again, he suddenly put his hand over mine. It was now pretty obvious that he was awake now. I kept tracing his muscles anyways, and I decided to experimentally start scratching my fingernails lightly over all of it. I got a low-throated growl of pleasure from him, and he started to senselessly rub circles into my hips, while applying more pressure on them. I tried to stifle back a moan, but failed miserably. His eyes shot open, and he shot me his famous smirk. "I told you, I'm irresistible " he said, chuckling at my shocked expression.

"You-you f-felt that?" I asked, because I thought he would be a deep sleeper. He rolled over so that he was on top of me, and laughed. "Yes, I did. And it felt really good," he said huskily into my ear. "But I thought you were sleeping! That's not funny," I said, crossing my arms over my chest. "Aww, don't be like that, Ally-Gator. I was just tryin' to have some fun," he said, "innocently" using his puppy dog eyes on me. I was such a sucker for puppy dog eyes. "Fine. I forgive you," I said. "Now... could you please get off of me?" I asked. He was still hovering over me; every inch of his body was pressed to mine, yet he still somehow kept most of his weight off of me. "No..." he said, and I suddenly got really annoyed. He just laughed it off until I gave him one of my death stares. Then he jumped up. " Now, come on, I heard there's pancakes-" I said, and his eyes lit up like an 8 year old getting the best present ever.

"PANCAKES?! COME ON, WE HAVE TO HURRY BEFORE THEY'RE GONE!" he practically screamed. He pulled on a dark blue shirt, stripped his sweatpants for some dark skinny jeans (he wears boxers with trucks on them!), and quickly grabbed a black jacket. He slipped on his blue Nikes(1). I just stood there, shocked at how he could change so fast. "Ally? ALLY!" he said, and I snapped out of my thoughts. "Sorry, be back in a sec," I said meekly, running to change in the bathroom.

I came out wearing black skinny jeans, a blue, graphic tank top, and my favorite purple converse. I grabbed my white vest, and headed towards the door. As soon as I stepped out, someone jumped up from behind the bushes and screamed. "OHMIGOD...AUSTIN!" I yelled, wanting to wipe the smug little smirk that was frozen on his face. "If you want to kill me, then you'll have to catch me first," he said, grinning ear to ear. "But I've seen you run, Dawson, and believe me, you are slower than a slug," he said smugly. I could feel my blood boiling at this point. Count to ten, my therapist said. Oh yeah? Well thanks a lot, Angela! "For your information, I am not as slow as you say, smart ass. In fact, you're even worse than I am." Suddenly, his face blanked out. "What do you mean?" he said in a mix of confusion and fear.

"Well, I mean, your reflexes are out the window. Anyone could attack you at any place, at any time, and you wouldn't know how to prepare yourself one bit. Seriously, some us like to strike like...COBRAS!" I said, jumping on his chest. He gracefully caught me, slung me over his shoulder, and ran. "Argh! Put me down, you idiot!" I screamed. "Not until we reach the dining hall, you idiot," he said, mocking my tone. I just angrily rolled my eyes and went along with it. He was so going to get it when we got there.

**Austin's POV**

Really? My reflexes are out the window? Well, who's carrying who right now? I rest my case. When we got to the cafeteria, she angrily punched my shoulder. "OW! What was that for?"  
"Maybe it's because I was carried here against my will !" she said, stomping off to go get in the line with Trish. They started chatting happily, until they looked in my direction and caught me staring at them. They glared at me, and I sneered back. They both simultaneously rolled their eyes and went back to chatting. Girls.  
I walked off, going nowhere in particular until I bumped into someone. "Watch where you're- oh my gosh! I'm so sorry! Are you OK?" I said, flustered because I had almost verbally lashed out at Cassidy, the girl I had a REALLY big crush on the entire school year. "It's fine, Austin. Chill," she said laughing. She had the prettiest cerulean eyes, which were staring at me with anxiousness. Her hair was perfect; it looked soft and natural and it was a beautiful strawberry blonde. It smelled like apples too. She had a flawless hourglass figure; she was wearing a partially unbuttoned light green shirt, matched with some bleached skinny jeans which were ripped at the knees, finished off with some green converse. She was like an angel to me.

"Austin? AUSTIN!" she yelled, standing there with her hands on her hips. I just then realized that I had been checking her out for a couple minutes now. "Dude, my eyes are up here," she said, probably half joking. Maybe not. But then again, I don't know Cassidy. And that's what I like about her. "Oh, sorry. I was lost in thought," I said rather shyly. "Are you kidding me? Is checking me out what you call being lost in thought? That's so perverted AND idiotic. Two things I DON'T like in a guy! Goodbye, Austin Moon!" she said, stomping like a child and storming away. Moody much, Princess? I thought, irritated at her unnecessary and unexpected response. I mean, who would turyn down me, the amazing, sexy, talented Austin Moon? I couldn't help looking at Cassidy, who was glaring at me intently, trying to pierce through my soul. I winced at her gaze, and went to get some much needed pancakes.

As I loaded syrup and whipped cream onto my pancakes, I heard familiar voices behind me. I turned my ear back a little bit to hear a bit better, and I instantly recognized who it was behind me. None other than...Dawson. Of course.  
"Your presence is to be expected, ," I said in my most evil and husky voice.  
I could practically hear her surprise of my change of voice; she had starting giggling uncontrollably because of what I said. "Haha-It-haha-looks like-hahaha-your-haha-true personality-haha-finally-took over," she said in between laughs.I just glared my iciest glare at her so she would shut up. But that obviously didn't work, because she was still laughing a little, here and there. "That's right," I said, smirking evilly. "My personality really did take over me. And three words describe ME in a nutshell: sexy, talented and funny. Did I mention that I was sexy?" I said,smirking and feeling a little more confident than usual now.

"Yes you did, but it has yet to be proven, since you've already gotten rejected," she said jokingly. I could feel my jaw dropping to the floor. She smirked in victory She then turned on her heel and went to the other side of her table, and sat back down next to Trish. They started talking excitedly about something. I narrowed my eyes down to slits at them, and Ally caught my furious gaze. She shot me a look that said "Fuck off, Moon";still, I looked at her and winked. She snorted in annoyance and turned back to Trish, who was running her mouth about something that probably wasn't important.

Ally's gaze now looked distant, as she was probably thinking about someone special. But what do I care? I have better things to do than just sit there and watch Ally Freak Dawson mentally stalk someone. I quickly finished my pancakes, and went to go to the dishwasher's station to drop them off.

As I was walking there, someone bumped into me. We both fell on the floor, and I looked up to see the last person I would want to see. Do I even have to tell you who it was? Dawson looked flustered, shocked, and had an expression that said "I loathe you with all my soul" plastered on her face. It turns out that I no longer held my plate: it was scratched up on the floor, but not broken in any way. She muttered something that sounded like sorry, and we both reached for my plate. When our hands accidentally touched, I felt sparks shoot up my arm, but I tried my best to ignore them. I snatched away the plate, put it away and turned around, ready to make Dawson regret showing me up and bumping into me. However, she had already disappeared to who knows where (probably my, I mean...OUR cabin). I decided that I would look there first, and then gather a search party to help me hunt her down.

**Ally's POV**

I had just gotten an amazing idea for a new song, and I was running back to the cabin so I could put it on paper. As soon as I reached Cabin A, I scanned my hand, tore the door open, and ran into the basement, looking for the practice room that we had. It included a piano, drums, guitars and guitar-like instruments of all shapes and sizes, plenty of microphones and recording equipment, plus a recording studio, and I whole bunch of other stuff. It was like my musical heaven, in a way. Those counselors knew us so well.  
As soon as I found the right room, I yanked open the door and plopped myself down onto the piano. Running wasn't really my thing, so I was pretty tired by then. As I was trying to return my heart rate back to normal, I wrote down some song lyrics that had just popped into my head. So far I've only got the chorus written down, but I think I'll figure out the rest later.

I don't need a parachute

Baby, if I've got you

Baby, if I've got you

I don't need a parachute

You're gonna catch me

You're gonna catch if I fall

Down, down, down

As soon as finish writing these down, the last person I would want to see walks in the room. Blondie. "What are you doing here, Freak?" he asked, using my "specialized" nickname. "What's it to you, Blondie?" I asked, a little annoyed and creeped out at how he had followed me here. He walked a little closer to my position on the piano bench, and then abruptly stopped right before it. "Nothing, nothing at all," he said, smirking. Something was definitely wrong here...I suddenly felt the need to find out, feeling it was something bad, as usual. And if it was, then I wouldn't be surprised. This IS Austin Moon we're talking about here.  
"Mmmmhmmmm, well then, Blondie, why the hell would you be here if there wasn't anything going on? Could you answer me that?" I said, making his smirk grow even wider. I was getting even more freaked out by the second, I could practically feel myself going paler and paler, and he smiled even MORE. WOULD HE JUST STOP IT ALREADY?! IT'S DRIVING ME CRAZY! "Dawson. Stand up," he said with his most demanding tone. Without questioning, I did so, and then turned to ask him why he wanted me to stand up, but a pair of lips crashed on mine. Blondie was kissing me! Oh my god! He's such a good kisser! I was torn now; half of me wanted to stop this before it went too far, but the other half wanted to see where this went.  
For a while, we just stood there kissing. I've never kissed anyone before, at least not on the lips, so I was a bit scared of what would happen. I gasped when I felt two figures on my hips, and Austin took this as his chance to dart his tongue in my mouth. I moaned, letting him explore every inch of my mouth. This felt so right, but so wrong for some reason. Does this mean anything between us? Probably not. He's a player: he gets interested in one girl for one day, and then drops her the next. It's what I like to call the "player's cycle of 'love'". I didn't know what to do next, so I just started mimicking what he did. I must have been doing a pretty good job, because he moaned into my mouth.

Suddenly, he pushed me up against the nearest wall, pinning my arms above my head with one hand, and caging my hips with the other. He put a knee in between my legs to be sure that I couldn't escape. He looked at me mischievously, and then put his lips close to my ear, and said,"Nobody makes a fool of Austin Moon. Now you're going to pay the price," he said huskily. I shivered, and he chuckled under his breath. Austin then smashed his lips to mine, our lips moving in synch. He pulled away and started planting feather-light kisses on his way down my jawline and neck. Once he reached the sensitive spot between my neck and collarbone, he started sucking lightly on it. My breathing became faster, and I felt him smirk against my neck. What was this boy doing to me?

Once he seemed finished with sucking on my neck, he looked back up at me and rested his forehead on mine. I sighed in relief, trying to return my breathing back to a resting rate. "Did you think I was done with you? Certainly not," he said. I was going to ask what he meant, when he crashed his lips to mine again. This time, he ground our lower halves together, hard. I threw my head back, moaning and drowning in sensations. When I did so, he pressed his erection even harder into my lower half, and brought his lips close to my ear. "Say my name," he said. He didn't have to say it twice with me. "Austin..." I moaned breathlessly. My breathing became faster and faster, until I couldn't handle it anymore. This needed to stop, before it got way out of hand. I may be drowning in pleasure, but that doesn't mean the real Ally would leave me stranded.

"Please, stop," I moaned. "Not until you apologize for embarrassing me and running into me," he said rather quickly. "Fine, I'm sorry for doing everything you just said. Now would you please get off me?" I asked, secretly admitting that I didn't want him to get off. "Aw, come on, Dawson, you know you want me, you showed me just a minute ago," he said, winking at me and making me blush. "Say it. Say that you want me," he said, nibbling on my earlobe. I guess he got bored or something, because he bit down on my earlobe and I gasped in pleasure. "I-I-Well, I might, just maybe, just a teeny weeny bit-" I was cut off by what he was doing now. He was grinding our lower halves together again. I need to say it so he'll stop! "Want you!" I finished. He gave me one final peck on the lips, and leaned over to my ear, pulling me closer with the arm around my waist. "That's more like it," he said. He walked up the stairs leading to our bedroom, and I sighed. When I think about what just happened, it felt so good, but the other half of me said it was totally gross! I was kind of in the middle, and I needed advice. I decided to call Trish, seeing that she was my only option.

**(Bold=Trish, Regular=Ally)  
"Hey girlie! What's up?"**

"Oh, nothing, except for the fact that I just made out with the guy who always manipulates me like this."****

"Oh my gawd!" she squealed into the phone. Man, was she loud. But that's why I love her.****

"Yes, it was Blondie. He called it payback for embarrassing him and knocking him over...by accident."  
**  
"How was he? Is he a good kisser? That was a dumb question, considering he's kissed, like, half the girls in our grade. But, anyways, I see that my bet plan worked."**

"Haha. Yeah, he is. Wait, what did you say about the bet?"  
**  
"Remember the bet I made with you guys?"**

"Oh, shit! I forgot about that stupid bet. Well, we haven't physically or emotionally abused each other at all, but I might have verbally abused Austin already. I've insulted him more than two times already THIS MORNING. Sorry, Trish."  
**  
"That's too bad, because now you have to have sex with Austin."**

Did I just hear her correctly? Did she just say what I thought she said? I was going to have to have sex with that bimbo?! What the hell am I supposed to do now?****

"Are you shitting me right now?"  
**  
"Not at all, Ally-Gator. And I'm pretty sure you're still a virgin, unless there's some affair that I haven't heard of yet..."**

"I think you're trying to make me lose my virginity to Austin. It's pretty obvious now, I mean, the condoms, me and Austin losing the bet...I guess it'll happen eventually anyways."****

"That's my girl! You two were MADE for each other. I could see it in the way you two looked at each other in 7th grade. But you two were just too scared. It's time for you two to let nature take its course. Have fun!"

"Oh, we will...lots of fun. Whoo hoo," I said (note my sarcasm).  
**  
"Great! We'll talk more over lunch today. Be ready in ten. I'll come over then. Hey, that rhymed! Anyways, bring Austin with you."**

"Wait wait wait, why do I need Austin?"****

"Because, silly, we need to discuss that bet of ours! Remember the one that you recently lost?" she asked innocently. Fuck you Trish.

"Erm, yes. Bye!"  
**  
"Bye!"**

I huffed, and dragged myself upstairs. What was I going to do now? I walked upstairs to tell Austin the "exciting" news. I'm doomed.


End file.
